


I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's side of the story. Meeting and falling in love with Dean Winchester, the righteous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

      Dean Winchester was and is the righteous man. The orders from heaven were to rescue him from hell. At the time I had no idea it was him who would break the first of the sixty six seals set to release Lucifer from his cage. My garrison was set to rescue him promptly, what I didn’t know is they purposely halted the garrison from rescuing the man before he broke the seals. Michael had already set his apocalyptic mission in motion, but he knew Dean would never agree. So my brother made him believe that we rescued him with good intentions at heart.  I did not know anything of this plan, if I had I never would have agreed. From the very beginning I was against the rumored plan my siblings had set forth after Father had left. Since his absence there were rumors of destroying our father’s most treasured creation-humans. I of course chose not to believe these rumors, I was a good solider, always following orders without question or hesitation. Until I saved Dean Winchester. It’s true it was my whole garrison who was given the mission, but it was _I who saved him._ His soul shone brighter than any other I had ever seen, it’s true it was tainted. Partially due to his time in hell, the other part because he was consumed by guilt and self-hate. Despite the fine dark film over his soul, it still shone brightly calling out to me like a beacon. My brother, Uriel, was the one who was given the orders to rescue the righteous man, but it was I who did. After seeing his soul, even from far off, I disobeyed my orders and went in place of Uriel. Hell is not an easy place to enter, much less leave. It took years for us to get there, and once we did, I abandoned my garrison to return him home. They wanted to bring him to Michael but I refused, knowing he would want to see his family.

                             It was the first time I disobeyed orders, and I knew I would pay the price. Shortly after returning Dean to earth, I tried to contact him to warn him of the other angels, but I was mistaken in believing he would be able to perceive my true form. Afterwards I was punished for my disobedience, and told to report to Uriel from now on. Before my small act of rebellion, I was second in command, and Uriel was just a foot solider, however upon my disobedience I immediately was demoted. Not to long after returning Dean did Pamela call on me, I knew he would want answers, but I could not disobey again. Uriel told me to answer with my name, but if she tried to learn anything more to punish her. I warned her from the very beginning not to spy on my true form, and yet she did anyways, so I had no choice but to burn her eyes out. Seeing how I obeyed so well, I was promoted back to second in command. When Bobby Singer called upon me, he had no idea of what I was, Dean and he gave it their best shot to try and kill me, and they really did. As far as they knew he was evil, a demon perhaps, or another monster. From the moment I stepped into that barn I was blasted with shots, some filled with salt, some not, and when that didn’t work Dean grabbed the demon knife seeing no other solution but to stab his saver he grabbed the knife. In his mind, nothing comes without a price, especially not a ticket out of hell. “Who are you?” The angel radio was going off and he couldn’t tune it out this time, _Do not expose anything more than what is needed Castiel._ “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Dean snarled, “Yeah thanks for that.” Smiling he nodded his approved of this thank you, and then Dean was plunging the demon knife in his chest. He smugly removed the blade, stupid humans, why did his siblings see them as such a threat? They were ignorant about angels. When the blade didn’t work, the older man, Bobby came up behind him attempting to knock him out, grabbing the weapon from him he put the older hunter to rest so he could talk to the righteous man alone. “We need to talk Dean. Alone.” Immediately Dean went to check the older man’s  pulse as he himself skimmed through their books, it was quite an impressive collection for a mere human, but not impossible. “Who are you?” “Castiel.” … Dean had very little faith, it was written all over his soul and now his face. “…What are you?” “I’m an angel of the lord.” To no surprise, he didn’t believe him. The lights flickered overhead, and the shadow of his wings appeared. Many questions and assumptions later, he finally asked the one question that was burning through his mind since he laid eyes upon him. “And why would an angel rescue me from hell?” Castiel knew this question was coming, of course, and he wanted to answer honestly but he couldn’t. “Because God commanded it, because we have work for you Dean Winchester.”

            That was the last time he saw him until the second seal was broken. Once again he wasn’t allowed to say anything to him that wasn’t direct from above, so when Dean was well Dean, he had no choice but to be cruel. “You should show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell. I can put you back in.” Fear was hidden by his face, but it was clear in his emerald eyes. He would never know that Castiel couldn’t do that without sending himself there as well, his touch on the man had affected him in more ways than one. _Leave now Castiel, your work is done._ Heaven knew of his already growing loyalty to the human, he was sure of it, but he was not sure that he cared. The next time he saw Dean he was sent to send the man to the time of his parent courtship, so the righteous man could see what happened was destiny and that nothing could ever change it. He arrived just as Mary agreed to the demons deal and Dean looked devastated. Until now, he had no idea how difficult it would be to see him so upset, knowing that things could never change the Winchester’s future. But it had to be done, Dean had to see what he meant to the world, even though destiny was a bitch slap to the heart. As much as he wanted to comfort his friend, he wasn’t allowed to, he was given strict orders to bring him back promptly and without any distractions.

Meeting Sam Winchester, the brother of the righteous man, and Lucifer’s vessel was truly an honor. He, however, could never know this. Uriel was not pleased with Heaven’s command to listen to Dean Winchester’s orders, but he himself was thrilled for the man to prove how worthy he was. Still, Uriel watched him carefully. So when Sam was shocked and in awe to meet him, he made an example of how much he had truly ‘changed’. “Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood.” He took the hand that Sam extended and covered it with his own. For so long, he had wanted to meet the other Winchester and tell him to stop the path he was taking, and that it wasn’t his fault. None of the deaths he had suffered through were, and yet just like the oldest Winchester, he was consumed by guilt. Looking into his eyes, he could see Sam’s soul very clearly, and while it was not as tainted as his brothers, it was in worse condition due to his demonic activities. Dean however was not happy with the other angel in the room and made himself aware, Uriel was not pleased.

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
